Hell hath no Fury
by divinedarkness357
Summary: When Emma's powers start to mutate further after an accident, things start to become harder for everyone. Contains some Emma and Brennan, Emma and Jesse, and Shalimar and Brennan.
1. Mutation Madness

Emma DeLauro quickly moved out of the way as a stream of fire shot past her. Sweating, she tried to give herself a nice pep talk.

"Okay, Emma. Get a grip. It's okay. Just send out a psi-bolt and everything will be alright." _Yeah right_, she thought,_ like it's really that easy?_

"Em, are you okay?" Shalimar Fox asked. She jumped towards Emma and pulled her out of the way of a fireball.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Shal. It's just really hot in here," she said jokingly.

"I told you that I am not going with Mutant X!" Nathan Reffers exclaimed. The entire team had been told by Adam that they had to recruit Nathan, or else he would become unstable and unstoppable.

"Hey buddy, you have no other choice!" Brennan Mulwray yelled. A bolt of electricity shot out from his hands and struck Nathan in the chest. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"Good job, team," Jesse Kilmartin said, gasping for air.

"Are you okay Shal?" Brennan asked.

_Yeah I'm fine Brennan. Just a little burned, that's all, _Emma thought. Ever since Brennan and her had been taking their relationship a little bit further, he seemed to be interested in Shalimar more and more. _Thanks a lot, you bastard! _Emma thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shalimar walked over to Brennan and collapsed against his chest. Emma looked down and decided to leave. She walked past them and was about to leave when Brennan stopped her.

"Emma, wait!"

She thought he was going to rush up to her and give her one of those kisses she always swooned to. Instead, he asked her where she was going.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Sanctuary."

"Well, can you take Nathan with you?" At that moment, Emma felt like making Brennan think he was dead. The glorious things a Telempath could do, yet she couldn't because she was supposed to help people, not hurt them.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, he's knocked out and I don't think I can carry him." That was when it happened. Nathan started to be surrounded by a fiery glow. He flew up into the air and unconsciously unleashed a massive explosion. Emma saw Shalimar freeze up. All feral mutants were greatly frightened by fire. She dove towards Shalimar and tackled her to safety. There was only one problem: Emma was in the way now. She ran to safety and made it. Sort of. The explosion didn't hit her, but the force sent her flying into a wall. She landed in a heap, her left arm broken and her right leg bent at an awkward angle. The last thing she remembered was Brennan shaking her.

"Emma! Emma! Wake up for God's sake!" Everything went black.


	2. Mind over Body

Note: I have decided to change the writing format. I will be writing more chapters soon. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, everything would be different in a good way!

Emma awoke to Jesse standing beside her. She realized she was in Adam's lab and was lying on a bed normally found in a doctor's office. She shifted uncomfortably; the paper on the bed reminded her of all the painful blood tests she had to go through as a child.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jesse asked, helping Emma into a sitting position. He looked into her eyes and realized something. Those blue eyes captured his very essence and told him something every time he saw them: he loved her.

"I-I think so. What happened? The last thing I remember is the explosion." Of course, she was lying. She remembered Brennan holding Shalimar and how he had asked her to carry the New Mutant they had just found.

"You went unconscious. The explosion sent you flying into a wall causing you to break you arm and leg. You've been in a coma for about six months, giving your limbs time to heal." _And for me to realize I love you. _But as usual, he didn't add that part. If he did, who knows how Emma would react.

"Wow. That's a long time. I can't-" Emma stopped. Something felt different. Something inside of her. Whatever it was wanted to get out. Emma decided to give it some air. That was the biggest mistake she made. Of course, it was second to what would later happen.

"Em? Are you okay? Emma?" Jesse asked. He even slightly shook her.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Emma asked, her voice different. Before it was full of confusion, and now it was full of what seemed like… lust?

"It's just that-" Jesse was interrupted by Emma's hand in his hair. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around him. She ran her hands up and down his chest, unbuttoning every button she could find.

"Um, Emma? What's going on?" Jesse could tell his voice cracked. What he wanted for so many months was happening to him today, and it all felt wrong.

"Brennan's been brushing me off for the past few weeks. I just need someone to hold me. To make love to me." She smiled and put her lips to his. Jesse's hands ran down her back and up her chest. Emma moaned in pleasure as he bruised her neck with his kisses. She took his shirt off and felt his muscles tense as she licked his chin.

"Wait, this isn't right," Jesse whispered, coming back to his senses. He pushed Emma away and put his shirt on. Emma seemed to come back to her senses also.

"Jesse, what did you do?" she asked, horrified.

"What? You were the one who started to grope me!"

"Wait, what?"

"Let's just forget this ever happened," Jesse said. He turned away from her and she got off the bed.

"Should I make you forget?" Emma asked.

"I think so," he whispered. _No! Wait! I want to remember this moment!_

Emma sent a telepathically charged psionic bolt at Jesse. He staggered back and shook his head. Emma knew it had worked and quickly slipped past Jesse.

Emma walked into the kitchen and felt a rush of happiness from everyone in the room.

"Emma!" Shalimar cried. She ran towards the young telempath and hugged her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Emma hugged her back, and was surprised at herself for the thoughts that came next.

_You little bitch! How dare you take Brennan from me? If it was up to me, I would've made you in that coma and not me._

Emma blinked a few times, hating herself for what she thought. It wasn't Shalimar's fault. It never was. Brennan was the one who started to get closer to Shalimar.

"How are you feeling?" Adam's heart-filled question interrupted Emma's horrible thought about Brennan.

"Um, I feel okay. I just have a really bad headache." She knew it was best to leave out what had happened between her and Jesse. Yet she felt that saying it would make Brennan jealous, which it would.

"We were all worried about you," Brennan said, moving slightly closer to Emma. She knew it was just so he could get closer to Shalimar.

"I'm sure you were," she whispered, wishing she could go into her room and smash every picture of Brennan she had in there.

"Don't you feel anything else?" Adam asked, a smile playing on his lips. Emma looked around, noticing the same smile on everyone's faces, even Jesse's, who had just walked into the room.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you're not," Shalimar said, a full smile on her face.

"When I was checking your mutation levels a few weeks after the explosion, I realized that they had skyrocketed to a very high level," Adam said. "A few days after that, I came into the lab and noticed that everything in the room, including yourself, was hovering in the air." Emma looked at him and was very confused.

"What he's trying to say is that you developed new abilities," Shalimar burst out.

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"That's right," Adam said. "You have developed the ability of telekinesis. Not only that, your other abilities have become much more stronger and have had an array of new effects. But I'll let that be up to you to figure out." Adam smiled and walked into the lab.

"Isn't this great?" Shalimar asked, pulling Emma closer.

"Yeah, this is." Emma turned towards Brennan after Shalimar stopped hugging her. "You wouldn't mind moving out of my way, would you?"

"Um, sure. Why not?" Brennan said, confused.

Jesse watched Emma walk away and held his smile. She always took his breath away and he hated Brennan for not giving her the love she deserved. He could do way better than him. All he was good at was the sex. Jesse could give her actual love, mental and physical.

Emma sat on her and held a picture of Brennan in front of her with her mind. She seemed to have developed her telekinesis while she was in the coma.

_I hate you, you cheating son of a bitch!_

There was a knock on the door and Emma put the picture back on the shelf.

"Come in," she said.

Brennan walked in and Emma got up.

"Hi," was all he said.

"Hey."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about my behavior before the explosion. It's not that I don't love you. I do, very much. It's just that I'm not ready for a commitment. And that's when I realized that Shalimar could give me what I was looking for. Just some meaningless nights together. Not sex. Just sitting around, talking. And maybe some intimate moments."

"Wait a minute," Emma said, not holding back, "you're saying that you couldn't come and talk to me? What, was I too special for those meaningless talks? Because the way you've been treating, I feel like I was the one who deserved those meaningless talks. Our entire relationship is meaningless!"

Shalimar walked in at that moment and could tell there was tension in the air. She looked at Emma and was surprised at the look she was giving Brennan.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Shalimar asked, looking at Brennan.

"No Shal, this is a perfect time." Emma's voice was filled with both hatred and anger.

"Look, Emma. I'm sorry and-" Emma put a hand up to stop him.

"There is no point in explaining yourself. You have Shalimar now and for all I care, you can burn in hell with her!" At that moment Emma sent Brennan flying onto her bed. Shalimar looked at the telempath/telekinetic with a bewildered look.

"Join your lover on the bed," Emma mockingly said. She threw Shalimar on top of Brennan. Jesse and Adam rushed in, but a telekinetic force field was blocking them from entering.

"Are you going to remove your clothes now or do I have to do that for you also," Emma yelled. She walked out of the room and waved her hand. Adam and Jesse were sent flying into a wall.

"Emma," Jesse yelled, "wait." He ran after her into the lab. He grabbed her arm and he was horrified at what he saw. Her eyes were completely black.

"Jesse, I'm hoping we can continue our little lustful moment." Jesse was confused, and that confusion turned into bewilderment as Emma grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips into his. The rest was all natural. Jesse ran his hands down Emma's chest and stopped at her waist. She was tugging at his dirty-blonde hair. He pushed her against the medical bed and she wrapped a leg around him.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," he whispered.

"Your fantasy is now a reality," Emma whispered back. She used her mind to close the door and lock it. She again unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his muscular chest. He moaned in pleasure as she bit his ear. It was her turn to moan as he licked her chin and her neck. He unzipped her jacket and she unzipped his pants. He was standing there in his underwear and he didn't care. That was when the change took place. Emma started to change back to her normal self.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" she asked, appalled. She pulled her self away and zipped her jacket back on. Instead of waiting for an answer, she quickly left and went to her room, not surprised that Brennan and Shalimar were gone.

_What have I done? _she asked herself.


	3. Hate that I love You

Note: Please read and review. All reviews are appreciated!

Brennan sat in his room, a guitar in his hand. He had decided to play to get over what Emma had said.

_Wait a minute," Emma said, not holding back, "you're saying that you couldn't come and talk to me? What, was I too special for those meaningless talks? Because the way you've been treating, I feel like I was the one who deserved those meaningless talks. Our entire relationship is meaningless!"_

"_There is no point in explaining yourself. You have Shalimar now and for all I care, you can burn in hell with her!"_

"God, what have I done?" Brennan whispered to himself. He put the guitar down and went to go talk to Emma. The worst she could do was killing him, and that didn't seem too bad right now. He walked towards her room and noticed the door was open. There was no one inside. He looked all over Sanctuary and found her in Shalimar's room, sitting cross-legged on her bed. It seemed as if she was meditating, but Brennan could hear her crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked, keeping her back towards him.

"Because I still care about you. I always have and always will."

"You have an interesting way of showing it," Emma said, turning towards him. He could tell she had wiped away the tears and was giving him a very evil look.

"Can we go back to my first question? What's wrong?"

"Brennan I'm scared," Emma whispered, returning back into her normal and caring self.

"Shh. Don't worry." He enveloped her in a hug and she put her face in his chest. When she looked up, she saw beautiful eyes staring back at her. What happened next was not what she expected. She leaned towards his face and he grabbed her by the hair. They met in a crushing kiss. He opened her mouth and she let him. They stumbled onto the bed and he removed his shirt. She sensed someone coming closer and closed the door telekinetically.

"I've missed this," Emma whispered, running her hands down Brennan's chest.

"I have too," Brennan replied. He took off Emma's shirt and kissed her neck. She gasped as he ran his hands gently down her spine.

"Wait," she finally said.

"What? Should I bring a condom?" he asked.

"NO! This isn't right. You should be with Shalimar." Emma's attempt failed. Brennan resumed kissing her and the next moment they were in Emma's room. She knew she had probably teleported them telempathically, but she knew none of them cared. She closed her door with her foot and they both went back to her bed. Everything else that happened was a blur.

Emma woke up. It was morning and her entire body ached. She looked to her left and saw Brennan sleeping. _This was one interesting night,_ she thought to herself. She had hated Brennan, and now she ended up sleeping with him.

"Last night, you were amazing," Brennan said, opening his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her closer. She could feel his breath on her neck and she loved it.

"I don't really remember much, only that we kissed and fell on the bed." She purposely left out the teleporting part. As she gazed into his eyes, she realized that he was the only man she loved. And hated.

"Do you think Shalimar knows?" he asked. Emma tried to sense the rest of the team and was surprised at how far she could go. She could sense people up to 25 blocks away.

"I don't think she does. They're gone somewhere. Probably to locate a mutant. I'll just say that you came to check on me and that I cried and fell asleep in your arms. Okay, I'll leave that part out. I cried and fell asleep in here and you did too. And if she keeps on denying it, I'll just have to erase her thoughts."

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Brennan said. He kissed her and she decided not to make the smart remark about Shalimar.

_Maybe he isn't that bad after all. Maybe I still love him. But I know that the love will always have to compete with the hate. I hate that I still love him!_


	4. Voices

Sorry for the delay, but I was in Whistler. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Is there really any point in saying anything?

The sun bathed the chestnut dresser. Everything was in the proper place. But there was something that was not proper. In fact, it hadn't been for the past week.

_For how long am I going to have to put up with these new abilities?_

_For as long as I want._

Emma blinked. Where did that come from? And more importantly, who had said that.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, making sure her voice was a whisper. Although her door was locked, the entire Mutant X team had been watching her very closely for the past week.

_Not who, but what._

"I am going crazy," Emma thought out loud. She waited for a response, but none came. Ignoring the mental conversation, she walked into the kitchen. Brennan was busy looking for something in the fridge. Shalimar and Jesse were nowhere to be seen, and Adam was busy in the lab. After sleeping with Brennan, Emma had tried to avoid him.

_I've slept with him before. So why is it that I feel so embarrassed? _Emma hoped that the mystery voice would answer her, but she was left with her own thoughts.

"How's it going?" Brennan asked, closing the fridge. Whatever he was looking for, he did not find it.

"Um, I'm good. How are you?" Emma looked at her hands, trying to avoid his gaze. She was soon looking at Brennan's shoes. Looking up, she was lost in his beautiful eyes.

"You know, last night was _amazing_." Brennan wrapped his arms around Emma. She shrugged them off and walked towards the fridge.

"I-I think it would be better if we don't bring that up again. In fact, I think it would be better if we avoided each other. I don't want to cause any problems between you and Shalimar."

"_You_ are not a problem. _You _are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Brennan walked towards Emma.

"Brennan, I don't want to lose my temper on you, but for the past few months, you have been spending too much time with Shalimar. If I am correct, whatever relationship we had together is now over." With that, Emma walked past Brennan and into her room. She needed a relaxing shower.


	5. Friends to Enemies

Please read and review!

Jesse sat on his bed, his mind wandering. Ever since he and Emma had their secret moment, his love for her increased. It was as if that one kiss changed everything. If only she knew how he felt about her.

_I should tell her._

With that, he left his room and went into hers. Unfortunately, she was in the shower. Jesse hated himself for wanting to take a look at her. _I'm acting like Brennan_, he thought. Why did he hate Brennan so much? Was it because Brennan loved Emma as well? Or was it because Jesse knew he had no chance at getting Emma if Brennan was there?

"Earth to Jesse?"

Jesse blinked and came out of his deep thoughts. He saw Shalimar standing a few feet away from him. There was a smirk on her face.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, coming closer to him. He backed away, not sure why.

"Um, nothing. Just computer stuff. You know, the boring things." He hoped she believed him, but who was he kidding?

"Oh? Really? So does that mean you're too busy to go to a club tonight?"

Jesse smiled. "I'm never too busy to meet girls!"

Emma sat at the bar and watched as Shalimar danced and enticed every man in the club. If only she could do that.

_With your enhanced abilities, you could. _It was the Voice again.

_No thanks. I prefer to let men choose who they want._

_Fine. If you won't, I will._

Emma felt a strange feeling grow inside of her. Suddenly, her mind and body were not hers anymore. The Voice had control of her. She, or rather the Voice, got off the stool.

"Where are you going?" Brennan and Jesse asked in unison.

"To go dance." Brennan and Jesse looked at each other. Emma was not one known to dance. And with Shalimar on the dance floor, Emma wouldn't stand a chance at meeting guys. But what would happen next would make the boys think twice. As soon as Emma got onto the dance floor, half the men in the club surrounded her.

_What are you doing?_ Emma thought as she danced with a muscular blonde.

_Nothing. I just got onto the dance floor for you. You see, you were too afraid to take a chance. I tricked you into thinking I was going to control the men, but in truth, you are. You can trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I am, after all, you._

Emma ignored the last comment and smiled as a man with messy black hair came up behind her. Soon, more men came towards her and away from Shalimar.

"That girl can dance," Shalimar said, joining the guys at the bar.

"I know," Jesse said, glimpsing Emma wrap her arms around the muscular blonde.

"You think she's controlling them?" Brennan asked. He did not like to see Emma dancing with all those men.

"She can't be. Not all of the guys danced with her. When I came off the dance floor, a few guys left. If they were being controlled, they would never leave." Shalimar gestured to Emma's entourage.

"I'm going in," Brennan said. He wanted to get Emma away from the drooling schoolboys. He pushed his way in and grabbed Emma by the arm. She tried to protest but he gave her a look that said, "Shut up." They all left.

Emma sat in her room, thinking about how much she hated Brennan right now.

_How dare he shatter my perfect moment? I finally was able to get guys away from Shalimar without using my powers and he ruined it. Well, I'm going to go give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind._

Emma walked into Brennan's room and was dumbfounded. There, on the bed, lay Brennan and Shalimar, kissing as if the world depended on it. She felt embarrassed and angered. She cleared her throat, interrupting their clearly lustful moment.

"Emma," Shalimar said, wiping her mouth.

"Em? Are you okay?" Brennan asked. He felt very guilty about how he had acted towards her at the club.

"I was until now. Tell me Brennan, were you thinking of Shalimar when you slept with me? Or did you do that so that I wouldn't hate you as much. Because right now, I want to kill you and bring you back to life so that I can kill you again!"

"You slept with her!" Shalimar exclaimed. "What about us?"

"Um, Shal? I believe we were on my problem, not yours. Or does the entire world have to stop for the little princess?" _Whoa. Where did that come from? _Emma thought.

"Emma?" Shalimar gasped. She got off the bed and ran past her, tears running down her cheeks. Emma stared at Brennan, a psionic sphere already forming.

"Emma, look. I didn't mean to sleep with you. No, wait! That came out wrong. I did mean to sleep with you, but I didn't mean for you to see this." He knew that whatever he said would make her more upset so he stopped talking.

"In that case," Emma said, smiling, "I didn't mean to do this!" She sent the sphere at Brennan and he fell on the bed, unconscious.

"Sweet dreams."

Adam was working in his lab when Jesse walked in.

"How's everything going?" Jesse asked, leaning against the wall.

"Good. Do you know where Emma is?" Adam asked, trying to hide his smile.

"No. Why?"

"Because I have just created a device that will be able to neutralize her new abilities and tone them back down to their original power."

Jesse was shocked. How could he have been so stupid as to think that Adam would not have a solution? "What's it called?" he asked.

"There is no special name to it. I call it the 'Genetic Nullifier.'" He gestured to a small ray gun on the table. It had several wires protruding from the middle into the blaster. "It creates an electro-magnetic shock that stops mutation and nullifies abilities. In Emma's case, it will just decrease her abilities." He picked it up and went looking for her. He found her in the kitchen. He called everyone out.

"What's up?" Shalimar asked, her tears gone. She was back in her cheery mood and was not angry at Emma, but at Brennan.

"I have found a way to cure Emma."

"Are you telling me I have a disease? That my new and heightened abilities are some medical disorder? You are clearly mistaken if you think that. Besides, I don't want to be 'cured.'" Emma started to walk away when Adam pulled the trigger. She saw the spark out of the corner of her eye and put her hand up. The sparks danced on her fingers as she played with them.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a powerful telekinetic?" she asked. With a look of hatred she sent the spark at the ray gun. It exploded, sending Adam flying into the kitchen table.

"Emma!" Shalimar exclaimed.

"Goodnight." She sent a telepathic blast and made the entire team go unconscious.

So, what do you think? Should Emma start to drift away, or should she give up her powers. Also, should she continue her relationship with Brennan or start a new one with Jesse. There is also the option of having a relationship with both and starting a love triangle. Please read and comment. Tell me how you think the story should go. Thanks! =)


End file.
